Fredbear's family diner
by The Infamous Fly
Summary: Ever wonder what happened at Fredbear's family diner? Prepare to find out! This is my spin on the events which opened and closed Fredbear's Family diner, as well as the murder of a child, and the start of a path full of death, insanity and darkness. Rated M for strong language, rape, gore, and disturbing content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Fredbear's** **family diner**

**1**

Alex had always been good with his hands, able to alter and advance machinery quite easily. His father had been an auto repairman, and had taught him all he knew. His mind was always turning, a sea of ideas floating around in there. By age seven he had memorized the names of every piece in a car, and by age 10 he was building his own toys from spare parts. He would name them each, glue pieces of felt, paper, and cloth to them. He had even created a whole kingdom for his little friends, using old cardboard boxes that were lying around in the lot behind their house.

He spent whole days running around in his father's garage, grabbing whatever it was that was needed and handing it to his father. After seven years he still remembered how his father looked when he was working, splotches of oil all over his suit, a rag sitting in his breast pocket, and a smile just for him on his face.

His father had passed away from heart failure, and it had been up to his mother to provide for both of them. Every morning she would get up at 5 AM and kiss him, telling him to have a good day at school, then go off to wait tables at the diner down the street, and every night she would come back exhausted, and usually she would bring some leftover pizza for dinner.

In those days he had dreamed of becoming a famous inventor, of altering the course of history with the complex machines that he would create. But all his dreams of going to college, of getting government grants for his work, and of changing the world were dashed when he received a phone call telling him that his mother had a stroke and was now in the hospital.

Now he worked two jobs, and an extra one on the weekends to pay for the hospital bills, and for his own lodging, a crappy apartment sitting on the west side of town. He was currently lying on his cot, his bone ached and he stared up at the dusty fan which slowly rotated above. He slowly stood once a rapid knocking began on his door. "One moment…" he grabbed a shirt and threw it on. The rapid knocking continued up until he opened the door and his friend Zachary stared back at him with a wickedly large smile. "Alex! I got somethin' real important to talk to you about. Got any beer?" Alex moved to the side slightly as his slender friend moved past him and opened the fridge. "Zack, it's late…and I just want to get some rest…" Zachery nodded in agreement "I know, I know, but something amazing happened today." Alex sat down on his cot and lit a cigarette, "What happened?" Zachery smiled and sat down in front of him, cold beer in his left hand "My uncle died!" Alex's face scrunched up "How does that qualify as 'amazing'?" Zack took a long chug, "I inherited three grand, and all day long I've been trying to figure out how to spend it. And about half an hour ago, it hit me." Alex groaned, "Not another one of your get-rich-quick schemes!" Zack held up his hands defensively "Now just hear me out, this one's different."

Alex got up and opened the door again "Save it, I don't have the funds currently to invest in another bum business attempt." Zack walked toward him pleading "No, no, just listen to me." Alex rubbed his eyes "Zack, I really don't-" he was interrupted "We've been friends since 1st grade, so please; let me just tell you my idea, and if you don't like it I'll never ask you about it again." Alex looked at him for a long moment, then with a sigh he nodded. His friend lit up, and Zack crossed the room and sat on the one chair. "Alright, so I was trying to figure out what do with the money, and I decided that I would think better with food inside me, so I went to restaurant. I ordered a small pizza, and it took forever to come-" "Is there a point to this story." Zack glared at him, "Sorry, I'm just really tired so if you could hurry-" "I get it, I get it. I'll get down to the point, the pizza sucked. And it got me thinking, what is the one thing this town doesn't have?"

Alex raised an eyebrow and smiled "A decent mayor? A good police force? Just tell me when I get close." Zach glared at him "Hardy, har, har. No, what this town doesn't have is a good family restaurant, somewhere to visit on birthdays and holidays, a place with good food, a place to entertain the children but also good food and a nice atmosphere for the parent's." "So you want to open a restaurant, I told you I couldn't fun it so why do you need-" Zach got up and stood right next Alex "I'm going to need a mascot, and imagine if that mascot...could move around." he grinned like a madman "What the hell are you talking about? What did you want me to wear a suit?" "No, no, no. I'm talking about you, making me, a machine. One of those...animatronics! Yes, one of those. One who could serve tables?" Alex sat up, "are you crazy? DO you know what it would take to build something like that. Hundreds of dollars, not to mention months of work, and...Well we don't even have the right technology for that." Zach gripped his friend's shoulder "Yeah, I know it won't be easy, but if anyone can do it then it's you. C'mon Alex, you build this thing for me, and it'll make the two of us so rich you'll be able to hire help for your mother, then you can leave this crummy town and go to Oxford, Yale, anywhere you want. But you have to build this thing for me."

Alex looked down at the hand which Zack had extended; he closed his eyes, and shook his best friend's hand.

Inadvertently dooming dozens of innocents.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

While Zack was preparing everything, getting all the zoning laws, overseeing the reconstruction of the old diner that they were going to use, and finding investors, Alex was hard at work on the animatronic. The moment he got back to his apartment he would start work on it.

At first he had been apprehensive about creating something so complex and devoting so much time to it. But after a few days he became obsessed with it, he felt a strange rush of optimism towards his chances for completing it. Running on pure enthusiasm he spent hours drawing and testing, trying to figure out how this would work. Some days he would work all day, and work all night, and collapse around 3AM, charts and spare parts spread out all over the floor. As the weeks passed he ended up scrapping the first two designs and eventually scrapped the third design as well.

Four weeks after Alex had decided to take the job, Zack came over, wanting to see the animatronic, it was a Sunday, and Alex had been fired from his weekend job, so he had spent the whole day in his apartment, besides the hour in which he had visited his mother. He was covered with oil and sweat, and was wearing a welding mask, with a torch in his right hand. The hunk of metal in front of him was made from pieces that he raided from the town's scrap yard and some of the more expensive pieces were bought by Zack and shipped in.

"You said on the phone it was ready. Why are you still working on it?" Alex didn't take his eyes off of his work as he replied. "Just finishing up, made some last minute modifications." Zack nodded as he walked from one side of the machine to the other. He smiled "This thing is really complex huh?" Alex nodded absentmindedly and walked over to the desk to grab some more screws. "And this thing will be able to walk around, and serve tables?" Alex nodded as he tightened one of the legs, "Can it speak?" Alex stood up and tossed his screwdriver onto the desk, "No, if you wanted to give it a voice that would cost another few hundred." Zack visibly winced, "Well a voice isn't really necessary…have any ideas yet about what type of animal it should be?" Alex chuckled "I thought you were the Ideas man? I can't do everything myself you know." Zack walked up to the animtronic and gazed into its ceramic eyes. "I haven't had time to think about it, I just figured Inspiration would hit eventually. There's always the normal animals used for mascots. Pigs, dogs, cats, monkeys…"

Alex was picking up the last piece when he remembered one of his windup toys when he was younger, he had named it Fredbear and given it a little felt top hat. It was supposed to be a bear that could walk upright and think like a person. He turned to Zack "What about a bear?" Zack rubbed his chin and gave the idea a little thought, and then he nodded his head. "Yeah, that could work…now we just need a name…" Alex put the last piece in and said "Fredbear." Zack turned to him "What?" Alex took a step back and admired his creation "Fredbear. That can be the name, and you can call the restaurant Fredbear's diner."

The two of them stared at the metal man in front of them, Zack smiled "Fredbear's family diner…." Alex pressed a button on the neck of the animatronic and said "Walk." The machine stumbled forward hissing and clanking all the way, Zack tried it "Bring that to me." he pointed at his coat, the suit less Fredbear moved forward and grabbed the coat with its left hand. It took it 30 seconds or so to cross the room again but the two friends were still impressed when it handed Zack his coat. He turned to his best friend with a gleam in his eye and said "Alex, were going to make history."

"I want to welcome you to Fredbear's family diner, a nice place where you can sit down and enjoy a good meal, made by some great people. But I know that no one is here to listen to me gab." The crowd of people in front of Zack laughed at that one. He smiled; his infectious enthusiasm was practically drowning the crowd. "You're all here to see someone else. The one, the only, FredBear!" The crowd cheered and all the children gasped when they saw Fredbear stumble out of the building. Alex had wanted his suit to be brown, but had contracted for two suits. Fredbear would wear the golden suit for special occasions, and the brown one most of the time. For some reason the stylist had made the golden one look much more realistic then the other one, but Zack wasn't complaining. He thought it look pretty damn cool.

He pulled out an outlandishly large pair of scissors and handed them to the bear. "Go on Fredbear, cut the ribbon." Fredbear just stood there for a moment, then it turned and leaned forward the huge blades in its hand, for some reason Zack had the awful vision of it chopping of the head of one of the kids in the crowd, they were all up front, right next to this strange creature. He considered moving closer to make sure something like that didn't happen but told himself he was being silly and smiled as the golden Bear winked to the crowd (A feature he had insisted Alex create) and cut the red ribbon.

The crowd was enchanted and Zack welcomed them all again and opened the doors of his restaurant. Everyone ran inside, many of the parents' tried to stop their children from running all over the place, and the town reporter was invited to the back room where Zack could give a detailed interview.

Only one person was in the crowd but didn't enter. A short man, dressed in a large, reddish-purple trench coat, with a smile on his face. His eyes scanned the chaos and confusion that filled the restaurant, he saw a little girl was playing alone in the parking lot; he licked his lips and started moving towards her. Then her mother ran out and scolded her for running off, the man frowned and began walking back to his car. He got into the driver's seat, and pulled away from the restaurant.

Oh, this place would work, yes; he had spent the last year without fulfilling his _needs_. And now, he had found the perfect place. As he exited the lot he gave a mock salute to the statue of Fredbear which held the sign. "Be seeing you soon pal," he reached into the glove compartment and ran his finger along the edge of the knife. "Real soon." then his car disappeared into traffic.


	3. Chapter 3

**4**

Alex wheeled his mother through the crowd, careful to avoid the children which ran around yelling at each other. It had been two weeks since the restaurant opened and he had told her all about it on his visits, he had told her it so much that at one point she smiled and said "Why don't you stop talking and take me there!" At first he didn't like the idea, he told her that she should stay in bed, but she insisted on coming and since her condition had been getting better he eventually conceded.

He pushed her up to where Fredbear stood, a crowd of children were holding up pictures they had drawn of him. Alex politely asked the children to leave Fredbear alone for a moment, and they complied albeit quite unwillingly. Alex smiled as he instructed his creation, "Fredbear!" it turned to him, "You are in the presence of a woman, be chivalrous!" The animatronics' head jerked up and it went stiff for a moment. Then it turned to Alex's mother, and removed its top hat as it bowed. She laughed and clapped her hands. Then it bent down on one knee and kissed her hand, causing her to giggle. Once it had stood it began to wander off, in search of the children no doubt. Alex turned back to his mother, "Alex, it's wonderful. And you made that all by yourself?" he nodded, "Once this place really gets up and going we'll be able to pay off the hospital bills, and Zack tells me that if this place continues to do well he might even start a chain of them, and hire me to make all of the Fredbears. That money could get you a new house; I could finally go to college." He realized that she was crying, so he bent down and hugged her, and let her tear's wet his right shoulder. "This place is an answer to our prayers."

_Later that night_

Zachery glanced at camera 4. Nothing. Camera 2? Nothing. Camera 1? There he was, Fredbear was standing right outside the door to this room. He stood up and walked over to the door, bracing himself against it to make sure that the animatronic did not get inside. Why Alex? Why did you design it that this thing doesn't shut off at night? He glanced at his watch, only four o'clock, he groaned to himself and as soon as the rattling against the door ceased he stepped back and sat down in front of the monitors.

When the restaurant opened he had chosen to do the night shift, sleep all day and only have to spend six hours glancing at cameras? Hell yeah! It sounded easily, and he had to cut costs somewhere, especially if he wanted to go with his plan of eventually opening another one of this somewhere else. But he had not been prepared for the eeriness of the place at night. The children's drawings looked strange and distorted, and Fredbear's slow, daunting movement was increasingly unsettling. He considered asking Alex to take a few nights of the week, but he had already asked him to work on the new animatronic, a smaller one to help show people into the restaurant and entertain the children waiting for their food.

He realized he had been lost in his thoughts and started glancing at the monitor, nothing in the main room, the kitchen, or the hall. He checked the door to the security room but Fredbear wasn't there. But the door was open. Realization dawned on him; he got out of his chair and saw that Fredbear was standing directly behind his chair. His, _its_, Zack corrected himself, its eyes were blank and it stood completely silent. Zack summoned his voice and spoke "Fredbear, got to the kitchen." He pointed to the door.

There was of course, no response, and at first Zack was afraid that the animatronic was going to attack him. Then it turned and followed its commands. Zack sighed with relief and locked the door as it entered the hallway. First thing tomorrow he was hiring a night guard.

_**It'll take a little bit to ramp up to the really bad stuff guys, so just "bear" with me. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**5**

Zach stepped out of his car and stared at the dwelling of his "creative designer", it was a tiny cottage with missing shingles, and several holes in the roof. He was way out in the forest, miles from the town. He had to take a stone ridden dirt road to get here. The house's owner (If it could be called a house) was a woman by the name of Olivia Helm. When Zack had first been sent to her he was quite skeptical, but she had produced the two suits he had asked for and she had done pretty cheap too.

He saw the door was open and after a moment's consideration he stepped in. According to her, the entire house was her studio, which made sense considering that there were strange paintings all over the wall and the floor was covered with drawings. Zach glanced at a couple as he walked; they all seemed to have crying children on them, and the paintings looked like pictures of bears killing people. The house was badly lit as well so the statues that she had constructed looked like possible assailants hiding in the darkness. One of them even looked like they were brandishing a club.

As he walked into what appeared to be a kitchen and dining area, and saw that a projector stood on the table. It was running and depicted an ancient cartoon, propaganda for WWII by the look of it. It played the same 5 second clip over and over again. A slant eyed soldier marching forward before arriving back to where he began. Zack was so entranced and disgusted that he was only snapped out of it when he heard an animal scurry past in the hall. There were a number of desks and statues which prevented him from locating the studio's owner, so he called out. "Olivia?" She had insisted he call her by her first name. "It's Zack; I came over to pick up the new suit." Nothing but silence. He began to wonder if she had left town, but as far as he knew she didn't even have a car.

Then he got a response. "Mr. Decardo, one moment please." Zack looked down at one of the papers. It was a man tied to a thousand tiny strings, all held by some huge dark puppet master. He could almost hear the maniacal laughter, at first sarcastically, but then it seemed like he actually could. And just like with the film tape he felt himself drawn in. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder, he whirled around.

Olivia was dressed in what looked multiple towels stitched together. It looked more outlandish then what she had worn the last time. She had leaves in her hair and dirt all over her face just like last time though. She always seemed to draw him in with those grey eyes of hers, they weren't beautiful, just…unsettling. She sighed, "Mr. Decardo? Are you here for a reason? Or were you just _in the neighborhood_?" He snapped out of it and regained his composure, "I was wondering if you had finished on the new animatronic?" She nodded, seemingly distracted. Then she turned and gestured for him to follow her.

She led him down a flight of rotten stairs and into her basement, which appeared to be much larger than the rest of her house. It was all concrete with paint stains and mildew covering the majority of the walls. Zack stepped over a pool of dirty water and stared at the costume which hung in the center of the room, Oliver pulled a cord and a dim light bulb turned causing Zack to be surprised by the form of the suit.

He _hated_ puppets. "Uh…Olivia, this…This isn't what we discussed on the phone…" She turned to him with a skeptical look on her face. "Mr. Decardo, I am the artist here, you merely suggested a form for the new animatronic. You wanted a smaller one, and I gave you a smaller one." Zack looked back up at the puppet; it looked like it was ready to jump at him at any moment. "Olivia…I need something kid friendly, and that thing…will make most kids cry." She looked back at it, "I don't see the problem, it'll be doing fun little tricks the whole time, dancing and such. And its smiling isn't it?" Zack gave the abomination one more look, "But that smile is going to make pregnant women give birth." She shook her head and began to walk back up the stairs, "Hey, wait a second, what happened to Freddy Jr. or that Squirrel idea I gave you?" she stopped and turned back to him, a disgusted look on her face. "I was inspired, I did as you instructed the last time. I thought that would have given me a little credibility in your eyes to make design decisions. But apparently you just want more 'kid friendly' crap." She walked up the last few flights, "If you want something different then come back, in two weeks."

Zack groaned "You know I can't wait that long!" he made a mental note to never make deals with a crazy person again, no matter how low there rates were, and how productive they were. He turned back to the puppet, rubbing the back of his neck. _Maybe…maybe I could get it to work._ He opened his suit case and climbed onto the ladder right next to the mad artist's creation. Then he began untying the wires, and when he was done he rubbed a smear of paint off the crying child's face. "You're not so bad, eh? You just need a goofy voice, and case display. And 25 cents to make you dance."

The suit stared back at him with empty eye sockets, soon to be filled, and a smug grin.

He ascended the stairs and saw Ms. Helm cracking eggs and throwing the embryos onto a canvas, she didn't stop to turn to him. "I'll take the puppet, but not for the full price." she stopped and smiled as she gazed at him with those creepy green eyes, "It's not a puppet, it's a marionette. And it's going to make a little boy very happy." her eyes almost looked like they were glowing, and her transfixed glare was holding him in place. Then she snapped back and turned to her egg painting, "Put the cash on the table." He rolled his eyes at her refusal to use credit and reached into his pocket, procuring the wrap of bills and dropping it unto the table.

He was happy to leave the shack, and drove away in haste, the suitcase sitting in the passenger's seat. He reached forward and adjusted the radio, smiling and tapping his fingers against the wheel as "_Help!_" came on.

Back inside the house, Oliva Helm threw the last egg. She stepped back and admired her work. Her smile didn't move from her face as he smeared red paint around the jaws of the yellow bear head she had created. Instead it widened until it became sickening and rivaled the insanity brought forth by the red bulging veins which crisscrossed her eyes.

**_What'da think? We are nearing the action, don't worry, once things start going they REALLY start going!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Alex leaned over the endoskeleton; oil can in his hands. The restaurant was closed for repairs, and Zack, not wanting to lose more business decided to have Alex fix Fredbear and have the Puppet moved in at the same time. The door opened and the gaze of Alex, Zack, and the two movers was brought to the doorway by the little bell which alerted them of the newcomer's presence.

A man wearing a brilliant smile and an over coat walked in, the first thing they noticed about him though, was the gash that ran under his lip and across his jaw line. He gave the working men a nod, as they turned back to their work. Then he walked over to Zack and asked "Are you the manager?" he nodded, "How did you-" The man laughed, "Lucky guess. My friends say I'm psychic, not to mention you're the only one not doing any work here." He burst into laughter and Zack gave a nervous laugh as well, "Um, who are you?" The man nodded "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Paul McCormack, and I'm here to try out for the night guard job." He looked around, "There don't seem to be any other contestants."

Zack nodded smiled. _Finally. _"Okay, just follow me back here, and we can conduct the interview." He led the man to the backroom, and sat down in the swivel chair offering him a seat on the stiff chair. "So do you have any uh, prior security experience?" Paul smiled, "No, but I am trained in hand to hand. I was in the Marines. Where I got this." He put his finger on top of his scar. Zack nodded, "Well, you would have to arrive around nine PM, and you would be working until six AM. I know those hours suck, but the pay is pretty good, and you'll be sitting on your ass for the whole thing."

McCormack was unphased, "I'm not really in a position to turn that down. And that would still give me plenty of time to hang out with my girlfriend." Zack grabbed the contract from his desk, "I can also do some security work during the day if you want." Zack looked up from the contract, "why?" Paul shrugged, "I'm willing to work extra hours, and I'm pretty good around children." "Well we don't really need security guard for the day..."

He stood, "Alrighty, so here is my phone number if you decide I'm the man for the job and I'll just show myself out." Zack motioned for him to sit back down, "Uh, I don't think that'll be necessary. You're the only person who has volunteered for the job in the two weeks since we've advertized it. So I think we can just hire you on now."

He was shocked, "Really?" Zack nodded. "Whoa, great!" Zack smiled at his enthusiasm, "So you just sign here, and I'll get the uniform and show you how to work the cameras." He handed him a pen, and the clip board with the contract on it. Zack sighed and stopped him, "Okay, well you seem like a nice guy, so I'm gonna just come clean with you. The robot walks around at night, and the job can be pretty creepy. Especially since you'll be here all alone for a long time."

Paul bit his lip and looked down at the contract, then he looked back to his new employer his smile gone "I don't get creeped out easily, and I enjoy my own company. And again, I can't really turn the job down." He signed the contract and handed it to Zack, who smiled and shook hands with him. "Welcome to Fredbear's!"

Once he had gotten Paul the uniform and a key, Zack left to check on the how the Puppet was coming. The movers had finished and Zack payed them with cash, before inspecting the stand which contained the Puppet. He turned to Alex who had almost finished and asked him for a quarter, his friend rifled through his pocket and tossed a coin to him. Zack grabbed it and slid it into the machine and pulled the lever. The Puppet lit up and began dancing to the tune of _Pop goes the Weasel_, a high pitched laugh coming out as the animatronic preformed its jig.

"Man, that thing's creepy…" Zack turned to see Paul watching the Puppet perform. Zack nodded absentmindedly, then Paul walked up to him, "I want to thank you again for hiring, me, I won't let you down." Zack smiled and they shook hands again, "I was wondering if you could start work today. "Uh, sure! Let me go tell my girlfriend, I'll be back by nine!" As he opened the door he saw that a man with a suit case had been entering, and moved to hold the door for him. The man tipped his hat as he passed and walked over to Alex and Zack with a distasteful look on his face. "Excuse me, but perhaps one of you could inform me as to where the owner of this establishment might be located?"

Alex glanced at his best friend, who stepped forward and introduced himself as the owner and manager, the man looked surprised and declined to shake hands. "My name is Mr. Hastings, and I represent a large corporation which is interested in buying this establishment and it's brands." Zack was surprised, "Um, well follow me and we can talk about it in my-" he was interrupted "This won't take an exuberant amount of time." He sniffed the air, somehow looking even more distasteful, "Shall we step outside?"

Zack exhaled and gave a nearly unnoticeable "Yeah." before following the man outside, "Let's cut to the chase, I prefer to be candor in all my dealings." "Heh, clearly." The man glared at him as he opened his suitcase, "What was that?" Zack shrugged, "I didn't say anything." The man's glared intensified and he removed a large piece of paper. "My employers are willing to offer, 10 million, allowing you to break even and have quite a little to fall back on." Zack frowned, "I-I mean, we've only been around for the last four weeks, and everyone working here needs-" He was interrupted again, "My employers want to hire whoever designed the animatronics to work for us, and will also be willingly to possibly hire the security staff. This would require moving to our new location, but we are willing to pay substantially for the mechanic who designed this uh, _Fredbear_."

He handed the contract to the younger man, and Zack spent a few moments scanning the pages. "I don't usually do this sir, but in my personal opinion this is one of the best deals you could get ion our current market." He glanced at the diner, "This place doesn't look like it's worth half what you're being offered." Zack glared at him for that comment, and then took a moment to consider the options. _Alex would be well off, especially if he spent the rest of his life designing these things for a mega corporation. And there's no way I could get a better deal than this._

"No." Zack handed him back the contract. Hastings looked shocked, "Mr. Decardo, you would have to be an idiot not to take this." Zack sighed, "It's not happening." The man shook his head, "I know your type. You grow up with dirt, and you think you can just hit the big leagues without a bump in the road." Zack grit his teeth together, and turned away "Please leave." The man called after him, "I have seen this thousand times Mr. Decardo, they are always so high and mighty, until one bad thing happens, and then their company crashes." Zack turned back to him "Leave before I call the police." The man laughed at that and began to walk to his large and expensive car, "you'll come crawling back to us Mr. Decardo." He got into his car and pulled out, "Like the pathetic little man you are!" then he drove off, leaving a mess of stress and anger hanging on the unsuspecting bastard, Zack Decardo.

_**Three guesses what Paul's role in our story is gonna be? Hope you enjoyed, if so then please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Zack stepped out of the office to hit the bathrooms and was startled to see how many people were here. Children were everywhere, crowing around the Puppet, climbing on Fredbear, running between the tables, most of them wearing party hats. Fredbear stumbled towards the main table, a birthday cake in his hands. Zack smiled. _If we get half this much service on most days, then my dreams of expanding this place are going to become a reality…_

He turned to one of the cooks, "Hey! Has anyone seen or heard from Paul? He should be here soon." The cook shrugged and returned to his work. Zack walked out into crowd, feeling uncomfortable with all these children running around him and brushing his legs. He bumped into Alex, "Hey, what are you doing here?" Alex blinked a few times "I-uh, YOU called me over, said there was a problem with-" Zack nodded, and put an arm on his shoulder "That's right, Fredbear's legs. I'm just a little scatterbrained, he's over here." he lead his friend through the crowd and to the robotic bear. "Do you, by any chance, happen to see Paul?" Alex frowned, "Who?" "The new security guard, you know. The nice guy who came in for the job a few days ago…the one with the scar on his lip." Alex half nodded his head "Yeah, I think I remember him. I haven't seen him since then though…"

They arrived to where Fredbear was cutting the cake, and Zack explained that he had been walking funny for some time now, and was moving slower then usual. Alex got to work and Zack tried to keep the kids from bothering him.

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

Billy saw the strange dancing creature and was enchanted, "Mom! Mom! Can I have a quarter for the Marionette?" His mother reached into her purse, "I'm sorry honey, I don't have any…" He looked down at the floor, "But wait a second…" She raised his head and reached behind his ear. "There we go!" She retracted her hand with three quarters in it, and Billy smiled and began hugging his mother. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She smiled back warmly "It's alright, now go have fun, I'm going to go talk to Laura for a little bit okay?" He nodded and ran off in the direction of the dancing animatronic. There was a line, so he waited patiently as the other three kids there inserted their quarters and watched.

Finally it was his turn; He reached into his pocket and removed the 75 cents, and was about place one of them inside the machine when a rough hand pushed him aside. "Move it!" It was bigger kid, with two other, big kids. Billy put on a brave face and said "I was here first; it's not fair for you to take my place!" He stepped back into his place. One of the boy's scoffed "Oh, really? And what are you gonna do about it?" Billy swallowed and thought for a moment, "I'll go tell my mom, and she'll get you into trouble." Two of the boys looked slightly worried but the voice of the group remained confident, "Then go on chicken boy, go tell your mommy!" Billy tried to hold back tears, "What's the matter? You gonna cry?" one of the other boys chimed in "Yeah, go on you crybaby! Go cry to your mommy!" "Yeah! Go cry you big crybaby!"

With tears springing to his eyes, Billy turned and ran to where his mother and Laura should be. But they weren't there. He looked around, but there were too many people. He called out for his mother but there was no answer and his cries for help blended into the chaos. One of the boys smiled and called out to him "I bet she left you!" he was joined by another one of the boys "Yeah! She left you and now you're gonna live on the streets." _No, their liars. They-there-lying…they have to be. Oh, please, please let me find her. God, please let me find her. I'll be a good person when I grow up as long as you let me find her. _He had looked all over the restaurant and couldn't find her.

_The parking lot, she must have gone to the parking lot! If I go now I can still catch her!_ He rushed out the door, hoping against all hope she was out here.

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

Wendy exited the bathroom and walked to the Puppets display case. She didn't know why her son liked it so much, it creeped her out. When she saw that he wasn't there she felt a pang of fear hit her. _Don't worry; he must be around here somewhere…_

She began searching, but the longer she went without seeing her son's face, the more the panic rose inside her. She saw two men next to the animatronic, one of them had **MANAGER** on his shirt. "Excuse me!" They both looked up at her, "I can't find my son, can you please help?" They glanced at each other, before nodding and standing up. Leaving Fredbear with a screwdriver stuck in his leg, the three split up and began their search.

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

"Mom! MOM! PLEASE COME! PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD, JUST PLEASE, PLEASE, COME!" He sat back against the wall of the restaurant, and began sobbing. _What if she was never coming back? How would he get home? _He looked around the parking lot one more time, and tried to dry his eyes.

He heard the sound of a car pulling up. _Okay, I have to calm down. I'll go ask an adult. But mommy said not to talk to strangers. But there must be someone I can trust, like a police officer… _"Hey kid? Are you okay?" Billy turned to the source of the friendly voice, a man dressed in a purple uniform with a golden badge on his upper chest. The sun glowed behind his head and the darkness caused by this effect made it difficult to see his face. Billy swallowed and spoke "Are you a Police officer?" The man thought for a moment before grinning and saying that yes, he was. "I can't find my mom, can you help me?" The man nodded, "Sure, sure, but you gotta promise me somethin' buddy…" Eager for help he stepped closer and asked what the officer wanted. The man leaned close enough for Billy to feel the man's breathe touch his forehead.

"Don't scream."

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

With the children all screaming for their cake, Fredbear began to move, his motion greatly hindered by the screwdriver. He handed a plate to a boy who began gobbling it down, before turning and walking towards a girl who was holding up her plate and demanding a piece. The restaurant was filled with the screams of little children, as it always had and always would.

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

The man strode into the alley next to the restaurant, carrying Billy kicking and screaming, a hand over his mouth and an arm around his stomach. "Shut up you little brat, or I'll have to mess you up." He threw the child unto the ground once they were out of eye sight. "Please, I'm sorry for whatever I did, just please leave me alone. I need to go find my mom; she'll be worried about me." The man chuckled and began removing his belt.

"No she isn't, she's abandoned you. It's just you and me, buddy."

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

Wendy broke into sobs, and Zack decided to call the police. He ran as fast as he could to the office and grabbed the phone with haste.

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

The man didn't look or speak nice anymore, now he looked twisted. A twisted monster who wore a twisted smile and a purple suit. Billy was pressed against the wall and the man laughed as he grabbed his hair with one hand and held his neck in place with the other. He kept repeating that same phrase over and over, "Just you and me…just you and me…." Billy started crying as man instructed him what to do.

_Please, somebody, anybody…help…_

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

Fredbear took one last step before hissing and with an shattering crash, he collapsed. Alex, who had just search the men's bathroom, saw this and screamed for one of the children to get out of the way as the metal bear came tumbling down, it overheated and began to catch fire.

Zack had just told the police the avenue, when he heard a commotion outside. He said goodbye and rushed out of the office, hoping against all hope that they had just found the child. He was horrified when he saw children screaming and the rug on fire, the smoke of the burning suit setting off the sprinklers. There were screams of fire and everyone began running to the exit, parent's picking up their children and nearly trampling over the other children.

Wendy was soaked, and hysterical. The mechanic was trying to get her to leave, there's a fire he kept on saying over and over. "I can't leave! He's still here! I can't leave!" He looked around and apologized. Then he grabbed her and began dragging her towards the fire exit, she screamed all manner of curses at him as he did so.

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

"I'm sorry kid, but I can't have you tattling…" He removed kitchen knife, that same sick smile on his face. Then, in his last moments alive, Billy saw the knife glint in the sun, and come down. Then pain, stabbing pain, awful pain. Empty pain. Then emptiness….

Once the body had been properly 'disposed' of, Paul walked out to his car, a happy to see he was the last person here; everyone else had left in a hurry. He knew that the fire department and Police would be here any minute, so he grabbed a rag from the back of his car and wiped the semen and blood from his fingers. The kid had been better at it then the last one, or the one before her. In fact Paul had half considered kidnapping him, going on the road. But then there would be an Amber Alert, and then things would get…messy.

He got into his car and threw his badge and cap onto the passenger seat, he grinned to himself as he drove away. The knowledge that he had just gotten away with what most deemed unspeakable. _There will be no one coming to my door, and when they find the body, that idiot of a manager will be locked away and I'll be sitting comfortably in a remote location, far away from the where were you and could you come down town with me._

He saluted the statue again, and his dark blue car disappeared into traffic as the police arrived.

**_When Billy is praying for help and receives none, it is NOT a criticism of religion, it is part of what I feel his character would do, so I don't want to hear any complaints about that in the reviews. I hope I did well; I don't want to be insulting to what is a major problem in The United States of America. This chapter marks the beginning of the end and of all the awful things that everyone knew was coming, of course what none of you knew was HOW bad things get in my version. Hopefully all of this is chaotic enough; the actual events would fly by really fast, so all of the madness is muddled together. I'm also sorry if this was too squeamish a take on the events, but I feel like its better left to the imagination. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Zack sighed and looked around his restaurant. After the fire department had arrived to end the fire, which hadn't been that severe, then the police came, once they had searched the whole restaurant, they told the missing child's mother to go home, and they would call if they found him. By then it was dark, and Zack's attempts to reach Paul via a payphone were in vain. He told Alex to get some sleep, they would start repairs tomorrow. He had been forced to take the night shift, forcing him to stare at that stupid Puppet the whole night grinned back at the camera like an idiot. At six o'clock he fell asleep in his chair, and tried to get some sleep, but had awful dreams and woke up two hours later, feeling incredibly groggy. So he was already incredibly tired and was not in the mood to clean up the restaurant, but he knew Alex would be here soon, and that someone had to do it.

It was however, much worse than he had anticipated.

The carpet was half burnt and half soaked; the kitchens were mess, with abandoned food now rotting on dishes and plates, attracting a plague of flies. Fredbear still lay on the floor, one arm off, his suit burned to a crisp. _The lawyer was right; I should have folded while I still had a chance._ He had to cover his mouth, the smell of the food, soggy and stale, affected his gag reflex. _Maybe I can still make off with a good deal, there aren't that many damages. Maybe I can make it off with a decent amount, and he said they would hire Alex; he could make a living off of making animatronics for them._

He walked up to Fredbear, crouching down and staring into the painted pupils of the ceramic eyes. For a second he thought he saw something moving behind them, someone looking back at his. Then it was gone. He shook himself and stored at the doors, and the closed sign which hung there. _No, this is just a...setback. We're going to make it through this; I have invested too much to let such a minor setback destroy me._ The door opened and he turned to see Alex, who quickly strode over to him, "Are you okay? I know this must be pretty stressful." Zack gave a weak smile as he replied "I'm fine."

Alex leaned down and began examining the metallic bear, removing the suit with a sigh. "Good thing we have that spare, eh?" Zack nodded as he walked into the kitchen, returning with a trash bag. As Alex removed the rest of the suit and began tinkering with the endoskeleton, Zack cleaned counters, put the rug in the bag, and scraped all the rotten food off the plates. Once he had scraped all the food into the bag, he began sweeping. Alex stood up, "Where's the tool box?" Zack didn't look up from his work, he just yelled over his shoulder, "Should be in the shed!"

Behind the building there was a small shed, filled with tools and supplies. It was padlocked so only an employee had access. Alex walked across the wet tiles and opened the back door. There was silence for a long moment, Zack heard the door to the shed swing open and the creak was followed by a scream. He stopped sweeping, _What now? _"Zack, you-you gotta come see this…" Zack put the broom aside and ran down the hall and out the back door, trying to prepare himself for the worst. Despite his best attempts, he wasn't and couldn't have been.

A child, covered in bruises, cuts and with hair torn and cut off, hung from the ceiling of the service closet using wire and hooks. There was a pool of blood below, the child's feet dangled inches away from the floor. His eyes were gorged out and cuts made into the lips with hooks running along the edge of them to simulate a smile.

He almost vomited when he saw it. Just looking at it made him feel disgusted.

"Who would…why…how even did this happen?" Alex offered no answers he just stared, and stared. Zack swallowed hard, before turning away, unable to look at the corpse. "We need to go call the police…" Alex walked into the office, where he knew the phone was. Zack looked back at the corpse, one more time. "NO!" he ran over and slammed his hand down on the phone, stopping Alex just as he reached for it. Alex glared at him, "Zack, what do you think you're doing!? Give me the phone!" He reached again, and again, Zack pulled the phone away from his grasp "NO! Do you know what will happen to this place if they find a body in here? Let alone the body of a child, mutilated and torn up like that?" Alex fumed and placed his hands on the desk, "This isn't about your business, this is about a mother who will never know what happened to her child, and a child murdering sicko who will get away."

Zack's face softened but his reserve returned in a flash. "Whoever did this is probably long gone, and you don't have any proof the police would find something anyway!" Alex grit his teeth together, "Zack, I'm going to ask you one more time, stand aside…" "Or what? Do you realize what will financially happen to you and to your mother? Even if you find another job, you'll be back to working weekends. And that's mentioning what happens if you don't get another job." Alex's glare had subsided, "I can find another job…" Zack stood straight and scoffed, "And if you don't?"

Alex looked down at the phone; Zack removed his hand from it and walked back to the closet. "C'mon, I'm gonna need your help to get the…body…down." 

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

_I hate this place. Why is everything dark? _(Everything hurts)_ I've only been here, oh, how long is it. Is there even time here. It can't have just been one night. It feels…like…years. Why does it have to be so dark? Everything hurts. Those two men, they're looking at me right now. Not this me, the other me. The Me who smiles…._

_What are they doing? What about Mom? She needs to know what happened to me (what happened to me?)! No...wait…she doesn't care about me. She abandoned me. And then HE came _(He will pay)_. Is he even a He? HE's more like an animal. A sick animal. _(Everything hurts_) Why is it always dark?_

_I need to be buried. The whispers tell me that I must be buried. Don't put me in the garbage can… please don't…is **THAT ALL I AM!? TRASH TO BE THOWN AWAY!? TO BE IGNORED **_(BULLIED) (ABANDONDED) (CUT)**_? AM I JUST A PUPPET _**(Marionette) **_TO YOU ANIMALS?! _**

_Well…I guess I may as well play (PLAY) the (THE) part (PART). You monsters/animals aren't going to get away with this. Yes, you'll do nicely, the perfect conduit (All these funny words, why do I now know what I never remembered). _

_But now that I have a smiling face….You will **PAY! I will tear out your sinews you animals…** _

_everything (Everything) hurts….I can't cry. WHY CAN'T cry (sob)? Well if I can't cry, I'll just SmIlE _(SMILE)_! I'LL SMILE, AND SMILE, NAD DANCE FOR YOU. AND WHEN NIGHT COMES, I'LL MAKE YOU FEEL THE _**HURT**_, I'LL MAKE YOU SEE THE DARK, AND HURT. A-AND THEN…THEY'L THROW YOUR BODY AWAY LIKE TRASH _(DEAD ANIMAL)_!_

_Why…is…it…so…dark…why…must….the...Dark…hurt?_

_**I hope I did the "vengeful, confused, spirit" well. I imagine that as a spirit trapped between passing on and staying, Billy knows an awful lot. His psyche is also split, one voice the voice of a confused child and the other a resentful monster driven insane by sorrow, rage, and being raped. And without a body all he sees are vague images of the real world and darkness, and all he feels is cold and pain. Sorry this is so short; the next one should be much larger. There should only be about two or three more chapters. It is surprisingly easy and enjoyable to me, to write insane characters. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_8_**

Wendy sat in bed, tears streaming down her face. The phone kept on ringing, but she didn't answer. She could still see his face, smiling up at her, how happy he was when she gave him those 75 cents. _I never should have let him go. What happens when I forget what he looks like? _

She couldn't stand that thought, and plunged her face back into the pillow.

The phones kept on ringing. Ringing and ringing, never ending noise. On and on and on and on. She screamed at the device "SHUT UP! STOP MAKING NOISE! JUST STOP!" She pulled it out of the wall and threw it into the window, watching as it disappeared from view with a crash.

The sound snapped her out of her inactivity. _I've got to take my mind off of him._ She stood and walked to the kitchen, there was pile of dirty dishes sitting there. _The dishes…just wash the dishes, it'll calm you down. _She picked up a sponge and began rubbing, but as she did memories of coming home to him washing the dishes for her came to mind. Of her helping him with his homework as she washed the dishes, of humming him to sleep as a baby as she worked here. The tears returned, tenfold in power and moved her hands to her face, dropping the plate without a care. It crashed and broke into shards of glass, cutting her thumb.

Her tears and blood mixed to stain her face, and dribbled into her mouth with a wrath inducing salty taste. Wendy moved her hand under the faucet and watched as the blood was carried away and ran over the dishes, spreading its endless red everywhere.

She reached down, her hands shaking, she grabbed a broken piece of glass and raised it to her other ring finger, she slashed it across the skin, and watched as the blood ran free, dripping into the sink below. _THIS IS HOW IT ENDS AND HOW IT MUST BEGIN. _She didn't question why there was a voice in her head, it seemed completely natural. Instead she did as she was told, or anticipated what the spirit wanted her to do, this thing was made of more feelings then it was of words. She raised it and slashed her pinky finger, embracing the pain, and the unbound sorrow which clotted her mind, and suffocated her sanity.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

Since the restaurant was closed for the repairs, there was no need for any of the cooks. And Zack asked one of them, Sue, to do cover the nightshift, she had reluctantly agreed. Knowing that due to the cost of the repairs, someone was likely to get fired. And she didn't want to be that person.

So despite how much that stupid puppet creeped her out, and how much she wanted to do otherwise, Sue sat in the chair, and glanced between the four monitors with a bored expression. That's what she assumed that it would be like, but instead struggling to stay awake, she looked between the monitors like something was out to get her, and she wasn't able to clam her own paranoia down. There was some strange energy in the air, which seemed to hint at something awful was about to happen.

The endoskeleton had been propped up against one of the tables, and stared at the camera with those creepy dead eyes. And the Puppet would burst into a dance randomly, starling her before returning to dead silence. _Almost like it's mocking me._ She forced that thought out of her mind and tried to focus, laughing out loud at how ridiculous that had sounded. Then she flipped to CAM2 and saw something running past the endoskeleton. _What the hell was that?_

She turned to look at CAM1 and saw the puppet's case was open, stunned she spoke aloud "Where the fuck did the Puppet go?"

Then the door crashed open and she heard a hissing voice echo inside her head._ It's not a puppet you idiot! _Then a tiny figure leapt out of the darkness and wrapped its mechanical fingers around her throat. The last thing she saw was a smile and two glowing eyes.

And the last thing that she heard was the echoing voice in her head. _IT'S A MARRIONETTE._

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

"I think that this new job is wonderful. You finally found something that you are good at and that you enjoy, and it brings so much happiness to the little ones." Alex's mother was beaming with life, and he was incredibly relieved to see her back to her old self. "I was afraid you would have to take up something illegal to find the money, but you persevered, you went the straight route when most people in this town wouldn't. I couldn't be prouder."

He was nearly in tears, and she frowned at how distraught he was. "Alex, what's wrong?" He looked up, and tried to choke down his sadness. "I…I just have something I have to go do." He hugged her, and stood. She was surprised by this, "Well okay, see you tomorrow I suppose, are you sure your alright?" He nodded and calmly walked to the door, glancing back at her one more time, before exiting.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII _**

Olivia Helm looked up from her work when there was a knock at the door. "IT'S OPEN!" She yelled, and looked back down at her statue, beginning on the eyes. _The eyes are very important, you've got to get the eyes right or the whole thing will be useless. _She heard the door opening and the sound of footsteps, and then a friendly voice invaded her home and snuck towards her like a snake. "Is this the Helm residence?" She started open the second eye. The eyes are windows to the soul, even if there is no soul to speak of. "It is. Do you have an appointment? I'm a tad busy per the moment."

There was silence, then Olivia heard a rustle of papers, and a chuckle '"Well I'm afraid I can't come back later. See I need a costume, and the costume would be a bit bizarre, so I uh, figured that you would be the best person to make it." Olivia dipped her hands in the red paint and began smearing it across her creation. "What is the costume, and what is your name?"

"McCormack. Paul McCormack." She stopped suddenly, and removed her hands from her work. _Paul_. She reached behind, moving towards the sink. She needed to get a knife and there was supposed to be steak knife sitting in one of the many sups which stood in her sink. "Looking for this?" The voice came out too fast and with far too much dark mirth, she turned to see him, the man in purple, standing right behind her with wicked smile besmirching his features. Terror gripped her heart, "How did you…" His smile somehow stretched itself even further around his head, becoming zealous in its choice of destination and obscene in its very nature. His eyes, black as soot, glimmered with cruel joy. _The man with the crooked smile. The man with the empty eyes. Paul McCormack. _"I learned ventriloquism in 4th grade, it's much more useful it then people think it is." She reached behind her and took a step away from him.

"Where are you going? You can't escape, you know that. I know that you know that. And soon no one will even remember the crazy artist lady who lives in the woods, but they will remember me. I'll make sure, that they can never forget…" She grabbed hold of the can of red paint and he extremely close to her, sticking his nose next to her ear and sniffing a few times before he began whispering. "They will never forget, because…it's…me…" She swung the can up and slammed it against the monsters head, watching as the red engulfed him and seeped into his clothes. Olivia got a brief look at his enraged face as she turned and began running, she knew he could outrun her, but with hope that she could lose him in the labyrinth of piles and work which stood in the living room she zigzagged between stacks of boxes, and ran towards where she knew the door was. Then she saw a hand reach out and close the door. A hand which dripped with red paint. _Blood, so much blood on those hands. _

Its owner called out to her, "You think you can escape this? You are just as much responsible of what has and will happen as I am. You think you can fetter away your life and let the beauty of life supply you with all the work you could ever wish for? You're not goanna live _nearly_ long enough to do so." She crept down to all fours, crawling towards the door. "I bet you wonder how I found out about you and your gifts. I followed that Decardo idiot, it was pretty boring. That guy is a slave for routine, and I was about to call it quits and just get my plan over with when he came to you." _Almost there now, almost there. _"You were interesting, and I decided to do a little digging. I didn't believe that you really were a psychic until I came here, and saw all this beautiful art devoted to the awful things, I haven't even got a chance to do yet."

She reached for the door knob, and slowly began unlocking it, careful not to make a noise. "I'm afraid however, that I can't have you running around with knowledge of who I ma and who to stop me, not to mention I just like killing, and who needs an excuse right?" She opened the door, but just as the light peaked in at her, she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She felt his breath on the back of her neck and stared in terror as he reached past her and closed the door.

He giggled, "You really are stupid aren't you? What part of ventriloquism do you not understand?" He grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her towards the kitchen, she kicked him, but his legs felt like they were made of steel. He popped open a can of purple paint and gave her a mischievous smile, then he stuck her face inside the can and held down. She kicked more, she screamed more, and her arms flailed. He sighed and spoke with annoyance in his voice, "Oh stop it, you're such a baby." She kept on struggling, but slowly and steadily, ran out of strength and finally, she went limp.

Smiling at this result, Paul pulled the purple head up, and with it her entire corpse. Once she was on her feet, he swatted her ass, and said "Atta' girl, walk it off." as the body tipped forward and her head slammed against the sink. He sighed and shook his head, speaking to no one "Some people just can't take the pressure." He glanced at what she had been working on, a statue of a female security guard, being stabbed with a kitchen knife by a puppet. Then he giggled and walked towards the bathroom, with need to take a shower.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII _**

"Has anyone seen Sue? Or Alex?" Zack scratched his arm, for some reason he had broken out and was itchy all over. _It must be the stress. _He had arrived this morning to find Sue missing, but the where doors locked from the inside, and the puppet was playing. It was eerie, and had made him even more irritable and confused.

He groaned when he saw the crowd of children, who were at the front desk demanding to see Fredbear, he walked over to them at an extremely quick pace. "Okay, break it up, Fredbear can't come out today. I'm sorry." The kids groaned, their shoulders slumping, all looking downtrodden. A few of them whined and asked why, and two of the parents came over to him, the male spoke first "You got a lot of nerve pal, advertising an animatronic and getting all the kids hopes up, and then it isn't working." The man, like most people, was taller than Zack, and the manager took a step back, sighing. "I am sincerely sorry, but the animatronic needs repairs." The woman shook her head disgusted, "You better get your business in order Mister, this whole place looks liable to be shut down by the Health inspector!" He straightened his tie and glowered at her, "If you don't mind I have some matters to attend to, excuse me." He caught a glimpse of their sneers as he turned and walked towards the bathroom.

_I'll show them, I'll show them all. Just need to keep it together. _As he entered the bathroom, the image of him choking that woman pierced his mind. _ God, what the fuck is wrong with me? _He rushed over to the sink and reached under the faucet, collecting water in his hands and splashing it across his own face. He glanced up at his reflection and saw a crack in the mirror. _Great, one more thing to fix. _Then he thought he saw something flash in it. A face, sunken eyes, a brutal smile.

"Zack, we need to talk." He was shocked to see Alex in the mirror and bolted up, turning to his friend with a panicked look. _I need to get a grip, what is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with me? _He regained his composure, turning from a scared child to a stoic business man in moments. "Alex I don't have time to discuss your guilty conscience. I have work to do." He stepped towards the doorway, but the mechanic blocked him, "Zack, I'm giving you one last chance to report this with me, or I'll go to the police and you'll be arrested for withdrawing evidence and suspicion of murder." His demeanor changing in an instant, Zack's face filled with rage. "You-actually think, that I did it?" Alex shouted his answer, "I don't know what to believe!" He shifted uncomfortably, and looked to the side, "All I'm asking is that you some with me to turn in the body and-" "I through the body in the river." Alex looked back at his once best friend in shock, Zack almost smiled. _That shut him up; I've had just about enough of your shit. _

Zack stepped around Alex, and opened the door. "I washed the room, and removed anything that might show that a body was once there. Now go to the backroom and have Fredbear up and running by five. Or you're fired." He stepped out with a grin, the door slamming behind him.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII _**

Wendy ran the knife across her thumb, watching as the blood spilled forth. _YES!YES!YES! _Ever since she had first cut herself, the whispers had begun. It was like he was there, telling her to do this, to punish herself for what she had done. _No, you are just losing your mind. _

She laughed at that, a broken laugh that almost sounded like a sob and definitely sounded pitiful. She laughed a few more crooked laughs, and cut deeper, her eyes glued to the movement of the blood.

Then she turned to where she had torn up a bunch of his clothes and made makeshift bandages out of them. Picking up a strip she wrapped it around her thumb, and sealed it there with some duck tape. When she was done she took a step back and admired her work.

All ten fingers covered in bloodstained strips, both hands looked like those of am mummy from some cheesy movie. _This is real…he isn't coming back. _Her sickly grin turned into a frown, and clasping her head with the broken fingers, like placing them in a gruesome cage, she sobbed, trying to stop the madness from escaping. She spoke, the words coming out like an insane jigsaw puzzle, "I'm so sorry, I'll never be sorry enough." She wanted him to know that, but he never would, all that would reach her was anger and hatred.

_Well, we'll just have to change that, now won't we?_

_._

_._

_._

**_Well two people just bit the dust, and Paul has revealed how ambitious his plans are. The next chapter will be extremely and probably won't be around for a little bit, hope you enjoyed, sorry if this is late. _**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

It was a new day.

Fredbear was fixed, the police had stop asking questions, and the crowds had returned. Zack smiled as he stared out the window of his office, and basked in the golden light which shone off nearby roofs. _Finally, everything is looking up. _He frowned at the thought that Alex was still mad at him, and then sighed. _He didn't understand these things; you had to make tough decisions when you were the boss. _Zack placed his feet on the desk, he would forgive in time. _I'm doing him a favor after all. _

_THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK. _

He had to look around, before realizing that one had said it. _Where the hell did that come from then?_

He rubbed his temple, and groaned, convinced that it was due to a lack of sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept well, with all the stress of the past few days, he was surprised he hadn't cracked earlier. _Maybe a trip to a therapist would be in order, or just a day off…_

No, therapists were cads and both of those things cost too much money and too much time. There will be plenty of time for rest when he made a comfortable living off of this place. _At least it's all over…_

**_THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK. _**

He bolted out of his seat, and glanced around the tiny room again, this time it had been far too loud to be a passing thought in his mind. He heard giggling, maddening giggling, coming from everywhere at once.

_Little children, sweet and lovely _(Covered in blood, the boy was staring at him)

_ Buds from Heaven sent to earth! (DRAGGING YOU TO HELL)_

_ Let us love them, teach them, guide them, _(I have to get out of here!)

_ Fill their lives with joy and mirth…. (*More giggling* He thinks he's going to leave…)_

_ Looking up with eyes of laughter, _(Those eyes, oh those eyes, burned into his mind)

_ Holding out their tiny little hands; (Little hands on Sue's neck and ending her)_

_ Bless these little ones, oh, Master! _(Why won't the goddamn door open?!)

_ Precious children to all the lands! _(Pop! Goes the weasel….)

He collapsed onto the floor, the voice still instant, still singing. _ROUND AND ROUND THE MULBERRY BUSH, THE MONKEY CHASES THE WEASEL. _He gripped the knob with open hand and pulled himself to his feet. _THAT'S THE WAY THE STORY GOES. **POP!** GOES THE WEASEL. _He wrenched the door open just in time to hear the screams start.

* * *

_Five minutes ago…_

Alex had been next to Puppet's stand. For some reason it had started going haywire, just as the song _"Pop goes the weasel"_ came on. Despite being right next to the entrance, he was focused on his work, and thus, did not see the woman when she came in. It was only when she asked him something, he had not heard it over the ruckus of the children and she was quite soft spoken, that he raised his head. "Excuse me ma'am? I didn't hear you…" She was dressed in a tattered dress, and he wasn't sure if she was homeless. She looked familiar too, but he didn't see how he could forget those mad eyes, darting all over the place.

"I said get away from him…" Alex turned from wary to confused, "Get away from who?" He looked around to see if a child was nearby, but all of them were over by Fredbear, serving cake in all his golden glory. Then she saw he glance at the Puppet, "Oh, you mean him! Well I'm the restaurant mechanic…" _As long as I keep my mouth shut. _Then he noticed the bandages on her fingers, "I'll g-give you one-one last ch-ch-chance…get the hell away from my son, or I'll bash your fuckin' brains in…" That comment made him realize who she was.

He slowly began to stand, holding his hands in front of him. "Listen, I'm sorry about your son, I think you need to sit down and rest for a moment." She shook her head, "He won't let me, HE ruined him, and now He needs his revenge, or he will suffer for all time." Standing to his full height Alex motioned to one of the waiters, "Don't worry miss, I'm going to make sure you get the care you need…" her passive look was replaced with anger in an instant, and too late did the mechanic realize that she was carrying a baseball bat with her.

The last thing he saw before the piece of wood collided with his forehead was the words carved into the side of the sportsman's tool. _PROPERTY OF BILLY STINE._

CRACK! _POP! Goes the weasel…_

* * *

"ALL OF YOU! YOU LITTLE BRATS! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MY BABY; I KNOW WHAT YOU DO TO THIS DAY! YOU LAUGH AT HIM, YOU LITTLE MONSTERS…"

She charged towards the children, who screamed and scattered like rats from a sinking ship. The waiter tried to grab hold of her, but the brunette fought like she was feral, and clawed him in the face before cracking the bat down on his ribs.

She turned back to her prey, her hideous grin prompting screams from the sea of little ones. A wall of adults stood between her and them, and a couple of men were stalking towards her, she swung her weapon back and forth, taking a few steps back and making it impossible for them to get close. "YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE IT? YOU'RE WRONG, IT'S HIM! HE'LL COME; HE'LL ALWAYS COME, EVEN AFTER THERE'S NOTHING LEFT BUT A MAGGOT FEAST HE WILL LIVE ON. YOU CAN'T STOP HIM, YOU CAN'T!"

The chiefs were calling the police, and the hospital. One of the men was trying to talk some sense into her, she swung out and the bat collided with his jaw, causing him to crumple over in pain. She heard something moving behind her and swung out, the bat colliding with Fredbear's head. His ceramic eyes shattered, and he tipped over with a crash. She gazed down at his gold form, and whispered something. Zack tiptoed up to her, before leaping forward and wrapping eon arm around her neck.

Since she was actually taller than him, she managed to hold his weight and swing the bat behind her, hitting his spine and causing them anger to groan in pain. Staggering backwards, he tightened his grip as she staggered backwards, but he was forced to let go when she tipped backwards and fell into the Marionette's display case.

* * *

Glass, blood, pain, everywhere. More screams. _YOU deserve this, they all do._

Her, the maniac. _It's your fault she like this…_

She stood over the Puppet. _MARRIONETTE, YOU IDIOT! _Singing…his ears were ringing, and he couldn't really make out the words, but he recognized the tune.

Two men were pulling her away now, men in suits, taking her away from her son. _It stopp'd short — never to go again —_

The woman kicked and screamed, sobbed, and begged. But in a few moments, she was out the front door; just as the doors closed she finished her lullaby. _When the old man died._

The giggling was gone, and all that was left, was crying. A man in scrubs had come over to him, and was now requesting a stretcher. "Don't worry sir; you're going to be fine." _He's a LIAR!_

But he didn't have time to question this statement, because in a moment he fell into the darkness. Just before he did, he thought he saw someone staring down at him.

_The man with the crooked smile. _

_Paul McCormack (HE MUST PAY). _

**_Hopefully this isn't disappointing, the next one should be the last, where we tie up all the loose ends, and we get to see what happens to everyone. The next chapter will probably be even more depressing then this one. "Little Children" was written by Gertrude Tooley Buckingham, in the 1940's. Hopefully everyone has enjoyed the ride so far, we have one last leg of the journey. _**


	10. THE END

**10- _THE END_**

* * *

_Zack felt himself slithered across the ground, he wasn't a human for some reason, he remembered some one telling him why, but he had forgotten the reason. So he stopped questioning it, and he continued to slither through the tall grass. Besides, there was something following him. The sun burned far above, and scorpions twitched and skittered through the brush. He could hear the pounding of drums, and see shadows dancing around him. He slithered further, and came upon a rusty shut down version of Fredbear's. Slithering up to the window he glared at the "closed" sign and stuck his tongue out, before leaning in and brushing his nose against the dirty glass, trying to see what was inside. _

_The Puppet leaped towards him, crashing through the grass and sending Zack toppling over. He tried to slither away but a black, claw; hand grabbed his tail and whipped him around in the air. He tried to bite the device, but this had no effect other than to make the possessed robot laugh and throw him far into the grassland. He slammed to the ground, and was momentarily stunned. Shaking himself and looking around he saw HIM, but before he saw Him he saw HIS smile. WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SMILE? He was answered by HIM grabbing a hold of him and attempting to pull Zack apart. He pulled and pulled and his victim screamed, and screamed, but there was no answer. _

"Ahhh…" He opened his eyes and sat up in the bed, causing the all the pain to return to his back. He hissed and lay back down, trying to close his eyes without seeing HIM and his awful smile._ How many days have I been out? _He glanced over at the clock which rested on his bedside and squinted to see the numbers in the bottom right corner, depicting the date. _Three days, that's all._ He groaned, and tried to find a position which wouldn't inflame his injuries. _It's not like I'm going back to work, not after this. _He turned over and wondered how much his life insurance was going to cover. If he was careful, he might be able to keep his apartment, and save up enough to get out of this fucking town and be able to live in a city which wasn't full of psychopaths and idiots.

He turned over again and stared at the white ceiling. He could see HIS face in the dust stains which littered the ceiling. He felt hateful tears come to his eyes as the injustice of everything n the past two weeks hit him, not just the injustices committed by others, but those created by himself.

* * *

Alex sat in his apartment, staring down at a picture of him and his mother at the fair. His eyes were wet, and his bottom lip curled in an anguished manner. He dropped the picture and staggered to his feet, before stumbling over to the window. _I need a breath of fresh air; I need something to take my mind off all of it. _He planted his hands on the window and struggled to slide it open, hit by a cold blast of wind just moments after. He sighed and enjoyed the feeling of the air moving on his skin. Then he felt something small prickling his skin, he glanced around and when he saw no one he sighed. _You haven't gotten a good rest, getting up at 4 AM to go find your mother dead, after you were attacked by a lunatic and didn't get a good sleep in the first place. _He felt a shiver run up his spine. _You made her into a lunatic._

He banished that thought; he already had enough emotional baggage without feeling guilty for something that probably wasn't even his fault. _You know exactly whose fault it is, you, your friend…and the man standing right behind you. _He turned around at that thought and the last thing he saw before going plunging through the window was the smile of Paul McCormack.

* * *

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! I-I...I HAVE TO GO VI-VISIT MY SON! HE NEEDS ME!" Wendy crumpled to the soft floor of her padded cell, she tore at the straight jacket which entrapped her using her teeth but found the material was too tough and tasted awful in her mouth. She turned back to the door and returned to screaming "He's crying, he wants me there, I know he does…without me…he's all alone…"

That's when she broke down crying, and her sobs joined that of a hundred others in the psyche ward.

* * *

"So Mr. Decardo, this is rather a pleasant turn of events, if only someone could have predicted that something would happen to your business, eh?" The lawyer gave the man on the other side of the table a smug grin. Zack shot daggers at him with his eyes, and requested the contract in a low voice. He shrugged, "I suppose if I was in your position I too would want to get right down to business." reaching into his briefcase, the man removed the contract and slid it across the table. "But then again, I'm too smart to ever be in your position." Zack tried to ignore him, paying attention to the fine print, before laying his eyes on the asking price.

"This is nearly half of the original offer!" The man removed a pen from his pocket, "I suggest you take it, but you're not good at listening to instructions now are you?" Zack stared at the man and then at the piece of paper. "But, surely the brand must be worth more than this…"

The man rolled his eyes, "Well a large portion of what we were paying was for the animatronic, which is now broken, and the mechanic who is now dead." Zack gulped, and looked back down at the paper. The memory of being asked to come to the morgue to identify the body surfacing at those words. "We're willing to offer a little extra for the marionette..."

He looked at the pen, and then at the man holding it. _That…thing will destroy them, him and his bosses don't know what they're in for. That would teach him, the smug bastard would know what feels like when Life kicks you in the balls. _He snatched it and wrote down his signature. "Excellent, here's the money. Good day to you sir." The man grabbed a different briefcase and handed it to a stunned Zack. "Wait-you just happen to have all the money right here and you are giving it to me right now." The man sighed, "You expected otherwise?" Zack opened the briefcase and stared at all the wads of bills, "I expected a check! What kind of people am I selling this to?" The man picked up his briefcase and placed the contract inside, before closing it tightly. "That, is not your concern."

The smaller of the two men slammed his hand down on the table, "Yes it is, because I don't want to find out that I'm carrying blood money. Or Drug money, or whatever the hell this is." The man sighed, "Mr. Decardo as long as you have nothing to hide, then this little transaction of ours will go by completely unnoticed by anyone." Zack Decardo rounded the table and blocked the exit, "What does the mob want with a restaurant?" The man rolled his eyes, "Pizzeria and Arcade than you very much." He pushed the Hispanic manager to the side with a hard push and stepped through the doorway. "My employer's men will be here tomorrow to pick up the Marionette and the suits, goodbye forever Mr. Decardo."

The front door slammed shut as Zack exited the office and stared at the mess which his restaurant had become. He sighed and grabbed the suit case before walking outside, and locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Hey Eddie? Come look at this!" The mover gestured for his companion to join him by the Puppet stand. Eddie, who was dragging the animatronic toward the doorway, let go and ran over to his co-worker as the metallic arms rattled against the floor. "Hank, we're almost done. Can we please just-" He stopped short and stared at the contents of the box, it had been covered in a curtain until now. Hank giggled, "Pretty creepy, eh?" His friend nodded and looked away, trying to get that stupid grin out of his head. "I wonder why they gave it those tear streaks…"

Eddie walked back over to his work, and pulled the phaux bear out of the building, just as Hank said something about how the puppet didn't have any tear streaks on any these posters. His companion wasn't paying any attention; instead he struggled to move the character into the truck. Once he had placed the animatronic between the blueprints, and the stack of chairs, he turned to see Hank walking out with the Puppet in his hands. It looked like a baby in his immense hairy hands. "I still don't get the tears…it's supposed to be for kids, isn't it?" Eddie rolled his eyes, "Just put it in the truck!" the man nodded and walked up the ramp, dumping the Puppet on to the chairs, producing a clatter.

Just after the two exited the vehicle and closed up the truck, they heard a scream from inside. They stared at each other for a moment, before Eddie rushed in. "Hello? Is there anybody in here?"

Silence.

He turned to Hank, who had not been far behind him. The younger man shrugged, "Maybe it was nothing-" That sentence was ended by another scream, this one echoing out of the women's restroom. Eddie rushed over to it, Hank following somewhat more hesitantly this time. Eddie opened the door and rush in, a discarded piece of wood in his left hand. He looked around the deserted, now moldy restroom. Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, he noticed the odd smell, it was awful and unlike anything else he was accustomed to, and he had been to some pretty scummy places. He swatted a fly which flew close to his nose, and sighed, before yelling "Come on in!" to his comrade. There was a moment of silence, followed by a complaint on Hank's end. "Eddie, if there's nothing there why do I have to come in?" Edie brought a hand to his face, "For God's sake man, grow up and come in here!" More silence, then right when Edie was about ready to attack his partner, the door slowly opened, revealing a stanchion in his left hand. Eddie was about to tell him to put it down, when a scream went off in the furthest most stall. The two men looked at each other for a moment, before slowly stalking towards the other side of the room.

Another scream, this one seemed to gurgle towards the end. Eddie licked his lips upon arriving at the center of the sounds, and tried to open it. Locked. He kicked it, to no avail. "Help me open this thing." Hank nodded and came over, helping to push against the door. More screams, each louder and more demonic then the next. The two men struggled against the barrier of plywood, which should have opened or broken after their first attempt. They slammed the stanchion into it, but that too failed.

The screaming echoed and echoed and Eddie would have questioned why no one nearby had heard it if he had not been so focused on opening the door. Hank stopped slamming against the door, and yelled to the person inside, "Don't worry, I'm goanna go get help!" He ran out of the room, slipping for a moment, before regaining equal footing. _That coward! That yellow bellied coward left me here; he left me here to die! _He stopped his barrage as soon as that thought popped in. _Why would I think that?_ More screaming, he saw blood ooze out from underneath. Not being able to stand it any longer, he felt something break inside him, charged towards the door enraged, screaming and clawing at it like a rabid animal, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!"

His vision had turned red, and he was numb to the pain coursing through his knuckles as he pounded both hands against the stone like door. It crashed open and he fell forward, landing on his face. After groaning in pain, and scrambling to his feet, only to scream in horror and fall backwards. A woman, her neck twisted and broken beyond repair, stared at him with empty eye sockets, filled only by the mess of maggots which crawled through them. A swarm of flies covered her body, rubbing their disgusting little faces all over her skin, they buzzed incessantly. He held a hand to his mouth, but the only thing it did was keep some of his vomit inside his mouth. He gagged and struggled to remove the noxious stew from his throat. Running to the sink he turned on the faucet, only to see blood course out of it and stain his hands.

He screamed and ran towards the exit. The door slammed shut in front of him and he felt mocking laughter fill the putrid air. His vision blackened as he saw a woman dressed in a purple uniform staring down at him, a look of pure rage twisted on her rotting face. As the darkness enclosed he heard the screams returning, and realized, that that awful, awful sound, was coming from his throat.

Then he awoke to see Hank and a police officer staring down at him, both of them looked sickened to their stomachs.

* * *

"Mr. Zachery Decardo, you are sentenced to 25 years in maximum security prison for the murder of Miss Sue Roulette." The judge leaned over the table and peered at the small, red eyed man who sat in the defendant's box. "God help you if it is discovered that you are responsible for the disappearance of that poor child, Mr. Decardo." The man stared up at the judge, a look of total contempt taking the man by surprise. Zack smiled like a maniac, "Thank you sir. Whenever I get raped I'll be sure to think of you…" Two hands grabbed him, and the guards began pulling him away. He turned and stared at the jury, "And I'll think of ALL of you." His limp curled and he bit it hard enough to stain his pearly whites red, "You _fucking_ racists…I'll think of all of you s well, I'll remember each and everyone of your fucking faces." "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" He laughed and bit one of the guards, causing the man to call his mother a bitch and punch him, more blood on his teeth.

He laughed, as they dragged him away. "You'll never find him, you'll never find the boy, and you'll never find the MAN WITH THE CROOKED SMILE." They opened the doors and the man's laughs drown in his sobs, causing and awful bleating noise to escape him. "PAUL'S COMING! HAHAAHA! YOU CAN'T STOP HIM! It's not me you want it's him, IT'S HIM. DO YOU HEAR ME YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' IDIOTS?! HE'LL KEEP COMING, AND YOU CAN'T STOP HIM!" Now he spoke in a high pitched voice which hurt the ear, and disturbed the mind. "SAVE HIM! SAVE THEM! SAVE THE _CHILDREN!_ The poor poor, innocent children..." He poured his head back in roaring laughter and stared at the courtrooms skylight. Just as he was dragged into the hall, his smile disappeared, and was replaced by a deathly serious look, "Guess what?" Everyone in the court would testify that his voice far too deep and terrifying to be his own as he said the next part, for it and it's meaning would haunt their dreams for the rest of their lives, **"YOU CAN'T." **


End file.
